Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications call switching and transport and, more particularly, for processing calls and making connections for calls to ported numbers.
Broadband systems provide telecommunications providers with many benefits, including greater bandwidth, more efficient use of bandwidth, and the ability to integrate voice, data, and video communications. These broadband systems provide callers with increased capabilities at lower costs.
The broadband systems now are implementing systems and methods for connecting calls to ported numbers. In prior systems, if an originating switch determines that a call is to be connected to a ported number, the originating switch added additional partitioning information to the call signaling. Sometimes the additional information is proprietary to the switching entity.
A switch that received the call signaling with the additional information then had to translate the additional information to determine if the dialed number is ported and to determine the routing location for any dialed number that is ported. Also, if the additional information is proprietary, the terminating switch had to be capable of processing the proprietary information.
Thus, a system and method are needed that can process calls to ported numbers and to partition the calls to ported numbers during call processing so that they may be easily processed. A system and method are needed that do not require additional information to be added to call signaling and that can process and route calls based on standard, non-proprietary information in call signaling. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.
The present invention comprises a system for connecting a call having call signaling. The system comprises a signaling processor that is adapted to receive the call signaling. The signaling processor can process the call signaling by partitioning the call for processing within the signaling processor as a ported call by appending a 1 to a ported number processing parameter of a call signaling parameter. The signaling processor can process the call signaling by partitioning the call for processing within the signaling processor as a non-ported call by not appending the 1 to the ported number processing parameter.
The present invention also includes a system for connecting a call having call signaling. The system comprises a signaling processor adapted to receive the call signaling. The signaling processor processes the call signaling by partitioning the call for processing as a ported call by appending a 1 to a nature of address field of a called number party parameter. The signaling processor can process the call signaling by partitioning the call for processing as a non-ported call by not appending the 1 to the nature of address field.
Further, the present invention includes a system for connecting a call having call signaling. The system comprises a signaling processor that is adapted to receive the call signaling and to process the call signaling to determine if a ported number parameter is present. If the ported number parameter is present, the signaling processor partitions the call for processing as a ported call by appending a 1 to a ported number processing parameter.
Further still, the present invention comprises a system for connecting a call having call signaling. The system comprises a signaling processor adapted to receive the call signaling and to process the call signaling to determine if the call is a ported call. If the call is the ported call, the signaling processor partitions the call for further processing within the signaling processor as a ported call by appending a 1 to a ported number processing parameter.
Further yet, the present invention comprises a system for connecting a call having call signaling. The system comprises a signaling processor adapted to receive the call signaling and to process the call signaling to determine if the call is a ported call. If the call is the ported call, the signaling processor partitions the call for further processing within the signaling processor as a ported call by appending a 1 to a nature of address field of a called party number field parameter of the call signaling.
The present invention is directed to a method for connecting a call having call signaling. The method comprises receiving the call signaling and processing the call signaling. The method includes partitioning the call for processing as a ported call by appending a 1 to a ported number processing parameter of a call signaling parameter. The method also includes partitioning the call for processing as a non-ported call by not appending the 1 to the ported number processing parameter.
The present invention is further directed to a method for connecting a call having call signaling. The method comprises receiving the call signaling and processing the call signaling. The method further comprises partitioning the call for processing as a ported call by appending a 1 to a nature of address field of a called number party parameter. Further, the method comprises partitioning the call for processing as a non-ported call by not appending the 1 to the nature of address field.
The present invention also is directed to a method for connecting a call having call signaling. The method comprises receiving the call signaling and processing the call signaling to determine if a ported number parameter is present. The call is partitioned for processing as a ported call by appending a 1 to a ported number processing parameter if the ported number parameter is present.
In addition, the present invention is directed to a method for connecting a call having call signaling. The method comprises receiving the call signaling and processing the call signaling to determine if the call is a ported call. The call is partitioned for further processing as the ported call by appending a 1 to a ported number processing parameter if the call is the ported call.
Moreover, the present invention is directed to a method for connecting a call having call signaling. The method comprises receiving the call signaling and processing the call signaling to determine if the call is a ported call. The call is partitioned for further processing as the ported call by appending a 1 to a nature of address field of a called party number field parameter of the call signaling if the call is the ported call.
The systems may further include a communication device that can receive, handle, and/or transmit call signaling, user communications, and/or control messages. The methods may further comprise receiving, handling, and/or transmitting call signaling, user communications, and/or control messages at a communication device.